User talk:Kopakamata97
Random Ranaun Posts Thanks! I'm sorry about changing the wikis colors and everything. I just wanted to make sure the wiki looked good so that more editors would come. Anyway, what do you mean by bottom? --Random Ranaun 20:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Stealth Ocelot Posts Stealth Ocelot reporting in. I got this place covered. I know this game like the back of my hand...hey when did that get there? Anyway, I've played this game so many times I had to get a new copy since mine was damaged. I'll be doing some editing and adding pictures to help out. Stealth Ocelot 17:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Per Ankh Posts Hi, my name is Per Ankh. I too love this game. I will try my best to update as many creatures as I can.Per Ankh 19:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) from the lack of information in this wiki (nearly every article's a stub), either this game isn't very popular anymore, or there needs to be a sequel. I noted at least three sequel signals during play. One, the man in the Cursed Palace asks Sphinx to visit his Library in Abydos in our free time (if said library exists, where is it?) after we break his curse. Two, the Fortune Teller tells us we will meet him again in the future (Does he live in Abydos, too?) Three is the game's ending itself screamed (and I quote): "CLIFFHANGER!".Per Ankh 23:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just I got an idea: Why not take the word "mummy" out of the wiki title- Sphinx and the cursed wiki? The above comment was made by Per Ankh 18:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) So....How do I do that, exactly?Per Ankh 06:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I meant, how do I change a wiki name? The only wiki changing I know how to do is page editing.Per Ankh 02:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Dude! DUDE! Check out the background, man! Per Ankh ED 10:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) This was like, my first wiki... Wow. Oh, and we really need to settle on a style for the monster pages. I think the one on the Big Bull or Alert Spider would do. OH! Before I forget... Monster pictures! Per Ankh ED 15:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload the rest of the monster pictures. They go in the image slot of the template as "[ [ File: imagename. jpg | 250px ] ] without the spaces, obviously. And PLEASE get rid of Sphinx has red pants! That spam page is bugging me lately, and I can't do anything about it. Per Ankh ED 18:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Now go add them to the wiki. I'm waiting for you to finish up the Monsters. Per Ankh ED 10:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes. It's your wiki too. Besides, if Eurocom ever does realize that the ENTIRE (relatively microscopic) SATCM fandom wants/needa a sequel, we need this (captures a Big Bull without even looking) wiki to be the prime resouce. Ya know, I think that's WHY the Abydos Museum even exists: So we can create information for the monsters. If only there was a PC version. Per Ankh ED 20:48, June 6, 2012 (UTC) {rolls eyes} I know Fanon must be restricted to self-pages. ... We need to find more fans to get in this wiki. We can't do this alone. Per Ankh ED 20:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Imagine if we could release them. Me: {releases a couple Big Bulls} Kill the Pharaoh Spider. PS: Oh {heiroglyph for Crap} Per Ankh ED 20:59, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Active User Yep! I'm always active. I'm also glad Xbox 360 will allow Sphinx to be played. Templates aren't really my forte. We could modify the base infobox template or something. Per Ankh ED 21:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) That's what the Sandbox is for. Learning how to manipulate code. Maybe we could fiddle with the Monster Template... I just had a brain surge. What if the Old Amulets are Portal Amulets that would have been used in the sequel? Per Ankh ED 21:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool. {browses for images of the Crowns} Grr... bad fandom! How dare you not get pictures of the Sacred Crowns! Per Ankh ED 21:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Good plan. Per Ankh ED 21:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) More monster pictures! here Per Ankh ED 21:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll give it a shot. Per Ankh ED 21:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't think this template will really work for what we need. I'll try copying the Monster Template and fiddle with that. Per Ankh ED 21:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Per Ankh ED 21:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) On second thought, why don't we wait until after we're done getting all the pages nice and prettied up before adding that Monster Box template? Per Ankh ED 21:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, I personally, have never needed to deal with that code. A friend of mine handled all the coding on my wiki. But I'll see what I can do. Per Ankh ED 00:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Wish the actual game site wasn't down. Per Ankh ED 00:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Here's where it USED to be. Still has some handy images. Per Ankh ED 00:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Later. Looks great, dude! After the monsters are done, we can focus on the boring part: The items. Per Ankh ED 17:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {kicks at a jar} OW! Stupid SOLID GOLD INSECT! Per Ankh ED 22:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {dips a glass into the Nile} I'm gonna go check on the Farmers ... hmm, looks like the Farm's doing rather well. Per Ankh ED 22:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {points at cave near the Heliopolis Slim Burble nest} No they're not. Per Ankh ED 23:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {Mummy does the same} Agreed my friend. Per Ankh ED 23:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) "Dude, I grew up in a palace; I don't know any songs." Per Ankh ED 23:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC) "Them sure. But I still suck at singing." (we should write a fanfic.) Sphinx wiki: The Fanfiction Comedy ... maybe with a dash of the Kane Chronicles? Sphinx, the Mummy, and the Modern World. .... whoa. Do you recall the Shadow Box with Tut's soul in it? That can be the missing piece! The Jar he broke! Per Ankh ED 23:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {writes it down} Okay, so who or what will launch them into the Kane Chronicles world? Per Ankh ED 23:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) These Per Ankh ED 23:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Go down to role in the series That'll be the section we need. Hmm... maybe a statue of Sphinx is broken, activating a trap set laid which tugs on Sphinx, who grabs Mummy... nah... How about a Portal Amulet that dumps them into Brooklyn House. Sweet. So, where should he find it? Mysterious Location? Chapter 1: The Brooklyn Amulet here I'll let you describe them and then I'll Magic up some missed area near the Shield's shrine. I thought you said you would help with the fic as well. Oh! And we're getting a new editor soon. Per Ankh ED 18:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Okey-doke! She's made a list of the things we need in the Monster section, and she's grabbing Museum descriptions ATM. Per Ankh ED 20:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. Per Ankh ED 20:47, June 10, 2012 (UTC) "Do you want a sequel?" Seriously? That's the best poll idea you could think of? Per Ankh ED 02:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) That what I'm here for. Oh, and could you please add Sphinx and Mummy's descriptions to the Fanfic while you're here? Per Ankh ED 02:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Heh, funny how the Big Bull Monster and the Page are the Largest. Per Ankh ED 02:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep! Shall we have the Portal God want the Brooklyn amulet or the Heliopolis one? I'm good with my sig. And sure. Per Ankh ED 03:08, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty. Youtube advertisment {dual thumbs up and grin} Per Ankh ED 19:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Can I have a link to the channel? I'd suggest doing advertisments for every section. Monsters, characters, Items, and Bosses after advertising the wiki as a whole. Suggestion number: Make the avatar a headshot of Sphinx. Hmm... What we need is an Emul....ator.... some way to get Sphinx to be playable on a computer. For now, just take a screen cap of one the wiki's pictures. Make it square! Per Ankh ED 00:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) That was quick. ... Much better! {applauds.} I wonder where White Star is? Per Ankh ED 00:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, I found Random. Check his wikis, I'm leaving messages to call him back to us. Wow, that sounded creepy and hive mind-ish. Per Ankh ED 01:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Mine is Alphapkmn Advertisment ideas Yep. Monsters Hey out there, those of you who still play the hidden Jewel: Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy! Ever wanna find out about a Monster BEFORE it tries to kill you? Wanna find out how much its worth? Come to the Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy wiki, your one-stop spot for how to kill Monsters, catch them, sell them, or display them safely in Abydos Museum. Come edit today! LOL! IKR! Per Ankh ED 01:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) The Wiki Hi! This is the official Advertisment for the Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy wiki! ... that's as far as I got. Per Ankh ED 01:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Characters Hey, old-school fans of Sphinx! Wanna find out the relationship between Set Osiris and Ra? Wanna find out Sphinx's backstory? Come to the Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy to find out all this and a lot more about all the characters in the game! Items Wanna find out what the symbols on the Portal Amulets are? Wanna know what's really in the Canopic Jars? Don't have any, sorry. Per Ankh ED 01:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) That.... was... ######' AWESOME! Per Ankh ED 02:17, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. So... what's next? Per Ankh ED 16:17, June 14, 2012 (UTC) But I've looked everywhere! Per Ankh ED 16:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. Per Ankh ED 16:27, June 14, 2012 (UTC) What the F? Per Ankh ED 16:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Those two suck at this game. Yep. Some pages that we can just delete are the Blood and Eye of Ra Post ones. The information can be put into Ra's page. No, we can just fuse them, we don't need a page for every single pixel. Hold on.... There. Now check Ra's page. Thanks! Now we can delete the Eye and Blood. They're both light that's been focused into a purpose. Ra is the God of Light. Fine keep the stubs. I see. A better catagory for the Abydos Amulet might be "Amulet" since only one item transports you there. Odd. Same here. When I find them out again, I'll let you know. {gasp} oh no! And the Museum page is missing the Hall of Jewels! I love that feeling when you look back at how small a wiki was before it became the masterpiece it is today and think "I did this. Me." Per Ankh ED 18:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC) You could get drunk off this feeling! Per Ankh ED 18:25, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow, this is good feelin' {hic} who needs beer? {hic} not me! I... don't remember! I got it as a present years ago. Per Ankh ED 18:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Wrong! Akenaten is the most hated pharaoh, and Tut's father. Nefertiti is Tut's wife. Now I have (yet another) reason to hate SW with a burning passion. It made the founder of an Egypt-based wiki forget basic information. Murdered by his high priest/successor? Fell off a chariot? And the sand. Nasty way to go. Yep. Egyptian gods are better than Greek ones. The Greek ones just mated with everything that moved. I don't the Norse Gods ever made any demigod heroes. No. Sure I want it! Thanks! Maybe later. Yeah! I'm reading a walkthrough. Sweet. Good. Awesome! {smiles and brofists Kopaka} I'll try! He awakes from his editing coma! XD Have fun! Dude, you made a useless catagory: One that already exists called "Stubs." Per Ankh ED 21:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Meh. Why don't you go edit the most hated area in the game. Per Ankh ED 23:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) In order: Yay, Awesome, and No. I don't play PC games much anyymore. Maybe. That guy is SO lucky we can't release monsters in the city. Or I'd put him in that fence with a couple Burbles. Or we could lock him in the bottom of the Herliopolis Temple. Remember where we got that last piece of the Rosetta Stone? How many times did you slash at croc-head? Please, I've done twice that many when you add it up. Maybe we should add a fan-nicknames to the Trivia. Don't worry, for Sobek, I added "several other heavily-censored terms" Now you do some for someone else. Nah. Yes. Yes I did. We really need more people here. I nean, we're so freakin' used to being the ONLY PEOPLE HERE! {echoes throughout wiki tower} That we don't even sign anymore! {flips an empty Editing desk with an Abydos Amulet on it} Nobody on tumblr cares. I'm the only submitter to the "Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy" tag! LOL And from Set to Apophis. {picks up Amulet} Lets do an RP and explore Abydos. {whacks you over the head with amulet, knocking you sober} C'mon. {drags you to portal room} Later. You DO know that the pyramid in Abydos' background is NOT Luxor, right? Nooo... what I said was: The pyramid in the distance of Abydos, the one that makes Giza look puny, is NOT The Luxor pyramid. If it was, Abydos would be called Luxor. And WHY did you lock the Jewels page? Yes. Also, may I be an Admin, please? We ARE the only two here. |-: Look at the toolbar at the bottom of the page. Click "Admin" then go to User rights. Odd. Hmm.... the wiki doesn't HAVE a UserRights page. On the Admin dashboard, what buttons are in Community? Go to the dashboard and tell me what options you have! It SHOULD look like this (I made you an Admin on my wiki so you could see it) {snatches an amulet off a desk and drags you to Portal God.} We're going to Wikia Central. You're gonna tell them the problem and have them FIX it! {portal God accepts offering and transports us to a staff member's office } Thanks, nut don't forget to leave a message and have them fix this problem with your dashboard. Yes. Okay.... {polishes Jewel of Shu} *sigh* there used to be more. Nobody replied to my messages. {throws sixth Jewel across room in frustration, where it embeds itself into a wall} No, that was the wall. {points at it} The Blood was from the Blade Scorpion on your head. We're locked in the Museum and the Monsters are Alive. {picks up Scorpion by tail and crushes it as a Big Bull walks in} Sure. Hey, gamers! Ever get curious about Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy? You make the next couple lines. I'm not gonna be on for a few minutes; reinstalling iTunes. Good night! The official name is Mysterious Location, but do this "The Mysterious Location (also known as the Luxor Pyramid)" Sure. I'm making an Amulets page right now. {dual thumbs up} Sounds good. Yep! There, the Amulet page is complete. I'll try. But to get ALL the info I would need to do... IT. Sure; but not this week; busy. Thanks. Frikkin' lizard. True... {smacks you with Amulet} DUDE! Change the Amulets page back! I had it perfect! Then put those journal descriptions back in! {drags fingers through hair} I'm gonna take a break. I have a script to write. A webcomic phenomenon I read. Here, take a read. I'm not the best at making videoes. (-: Well, looks who's awake after their 20 hour coma! XD just messin' with ya! Good idea! {whacks you lightly with the "hit founder on head" amulet} Stop tempting fate! Your point? It's also several years old. {rolls eyes} A sequel? MMore people? We've been demandin a sequel for almost a decade now. Yeah! We could just take a little snip, and boom! One instant HD picture! Although the names for Croc head (pfft, hehehehe) are still far to vulgar. I don't. Ah. PFFT, Set had a DIARY?! Yeah. Oh, and I made a page for those Exploding flowers. I know, no, and no. Okay. I'd say Sphinx. He is the main character. Then Tut. OK. I don't recall. The name rings a bell, though. {wind whistles through wiki} Cool! Cool.... wait a sec.... 0:25. Do you see what I see? Yeah.... Get a picture of them and put it on the page! Have fun! Lemme think, Mummy! And we have a new user: User:Mythicaldragon99 {carves portal Amulet.} Beware of Eels! Sure. We get the parasol in the museum too. And what's a massive link? You mean you recalled the Jewel Descriptions ALL by memory? What about the names of each Jewel? I don't even recall #6 HAVING an actual name! Then I suggest you mention that 6 has a fan name on the Jewels page. Ah. What am I suppossed to be looking at? I noticed that a while ago. And I'm working on the real-world monsters :) Not yet, Linen wrap. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. {slouches in corner polishing personal Amulet} Uh-huh. I missed my flight today. Leaving the Planetarium. {shrugs} No prob! Sphinx set mummy Osiris (something similar to this) Sobek da DEMON. Horus Imhotep And some Critters. Why did you show me that? MY EYES! {creates a construct of a giant-sized version of the amulet I always whack you with} Run. {pops up behind you} BOOGA BOOGA! {whacks you} XD skin? On the right. I prefer the new Wikia look. No prob! Then why do I not see it on said page, hm? Good boy, oh linen-wrapped servant. You are a mummy Human. Not a mummy chihuahua. Get your own damn treat. {holds up a Big Bull leg} Fetch. {throws it.} That's YOUR dinner. {fixes your finger} No thanks, I'm good. Just make sure you don't have any light shining on the screen. And narrarate the game too. The game's own music will do fine. Heliopolis Desert.